(You're) All I Need
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Sunday mornings used to be calm and quiet. Raven now referred to those days as five years BK, before kids. Domestic Bravenlarke family fluff, in the same verse as Then Comes You and All I Want.


**A/N: You asked for more in this 'verse and I am happy to oblige as I am in love with this little family. Shout out to the anon who requested Bravenlarke on Sunday mornings with Nes. Hopefully this will satisfy anyone who has a need for Bravenlarke fluff. As always your reviews and comments are very much appreciated. If you have a minute to leave one or send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) it would put a smile on my face.**

Sunday mornings used to be calm and quiet. Bellamy would read and plan his lessons for the week. Clarke would sit next to him and draw in her sketchbook, her feet tangled up with his. Raven would sleep, Sundays were her only day to sleep in and she took full advantage. The house was always silent, calm. Even when one of them would finally cave to their hunger and start on breakfast it was quiet. Raven now referred to those days as five years BK, before kids. Once Nes arrived Sunday mornings were never quiet again; from a crying baby to a hyper toddler running around but not one of them would go back if they could.

Bellamy still reads sometimes but it's usually a recipe for a breakfast food that Nestor will actually eat. She loves pancakes but he and Raven are tired of them and if she would just try a piece of bacon he knows she would love it. He's hiding the bacon in the pancakes today and if that works he's a genius, if not at least he and Raven get bacon in their pancakes. Clarke's sketchbook sits in the corner gathering dust, a princess coloring book taking its place. She colors carefully between the lines and adds pink embellishments to one of the princesses' dresses. Nes scribbles mostly outside of the lines but still their fridge is covered in scribbled on pages from that book. Raven would love to sleep in but instead of lying in bed she's lying on the floor, two sets of bright blue eyes staring at her as she tries to make them laugh. She presses a kiss to the tops of both of their heads where dirty blonde hair is just starting to grow in.

* * *

Twins, the word had shocked all three of them when they first heard it at one of Clarke's ultrasounds. They had been expecting to learn if their second child was a boy or a girl but instead they learned that they were having both. Clarke's first instinct was to call Abby and tell her the good news but Raven pointed out how much more fun it would be to surprise people. She was just as shocked as the three of them had been when she and Kane arrived at the hospital to find that they had two new grandchildren.

"Allow me to introduce Amato Reyes Blake and Leda Octavia Blake," Bellamy informed them with a wide grin.

"Beloved and joy," Kane said, "if I remember my Latin correctly."

Bellamy nodded.

"Beautiful," Abby smiled, "courtesy of our history buff Bellamy I'm sure."

Clarke and Raven were content to let Bellamy name all of their children because he put so much thought into his choices. He spent the weeks up to the birth researching on the Internet and trying to find the right names. He liked names with historical significance and the perfect meaning behind them. He was so passionate about it and revealed his choices only when he was absolutely sure he had made the perfect choice. Clarke and Raven only found out the names of their newest arrivals when they arrived at the hospital. Clarke was in a lot of pain and he just wanted her to calm down and take a breath.

"Just a little while longer and you'll get to meet Amato and Leda and this will all be worth it," he said, kissing her on the forehead as she squeezed his hand.

Raven smiled over at him, already knowing the meaning of Amato.

As the nurse placed them both in her arms and she saw them for the first time she already knew the names fit their children perfectly.

* * *

Amato begins to cry and Raven scoops him up in her arms, rocking him gently back and forth. She doesn't even have to call out to Bellamy in the kitchen and she knows he is warming up a bottle. His instincts are spot on as Amato calms down immediately when Raven begins to feed him. He still has that new baby smell and Raven loves holding him in her arms, all soft and warm. Moments like this more than make up for the loss of her quiet Sunday mornings spent sleeping in. It would be a sin to sleep in and miss this.

Clarke picks up Leda from her spot on the carpet and kisses her cheek. Unlike her brother she is still quiet but Clarke knows it won't last. She sits down on the couch next to Raven and smiles as Leda eyes her brother with wonderment. When she's finished coloring her current page Nes climbs up next to Clarke on the couch. They were afraid she might be jealous of her new siblings at first but she has been more curious than anything else. She holds her finger out for her little sister already having learned that she will grab it. Nes giggles when she does as expected and grips her finger tight. Her mothers can already tell that she is going to make a great big sister.

Bellamy calls out that breakfast is ready and Raven is relieved because she's been hungry for a while and she could use some food even if it is pancakes again. Bellamy takes his daughter from Clarke's arms and smiles his goofiest smile at her. The smile on his face widens as she smiles back at him. He takes a seat at their kitchen table across from Clarke and offers Leda a warm bottle. Bellamy sees Clarke every time he looks down at her and his heart is overwhelmed with love.

Raven has now handed Amato over to Clarke so she can cut up Nes' pancakes for her and start devouring her own. Nes takes tiny bites of Bellamy's creation and he breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn't spit them out. Either she doesn't notice the bacon or she likes it and he is pretty sure it's the latter because who wouldn't like bacon.

"May I have some juice?" Nes asks and Bellamy happily obliges, pouring orange juice into a tiny pink cup.

"Don't drink it all at once," Clarke warns her daughter as she watches her and hopes she doesn't spill it all over herself. She hasn't quite mastered the art of drinking out of a big girl cup all by herself but she's getting there.

Clarke wipes the orange juice that dribbles down her chin with a napkin and kisses her young daughter on the cheek. She can't help but be proud of every little thing Nes does and she knows Bellamy and Raven feel the same way.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning when Nestor took her first steps. She had been building a block tower at Raven's feet and when it fell over she crawled toward her open arms. When Clarke called her name from the other side of the room Nes took a few steps in her direction. Bellamy came running from kitchen when he heard Clarke squeal just in time to see little Nes fall on her butt. They were relived when she picked herself up and took a few more steps instead of crying. Clarke walked over to her daughter in the middle of the room and held her tiny hands, helping her walk the rest of the way toward Bellamy. He bent down, arms open and scooped her up in a hug when she got there.

"Who's daddy's big girl?" Bellamy cooed, kissing Nestor on the cheek.

Raven grinned and winked at Clarke as they both watched him interact with their daughter. They were in agreement that he became ten times more attractive to them when he became a father. There was something about the sweetness in the way he interacted with Nes that was irresistible to both of them.

Clarke and Raven stood up, flanking him, Clarke pressing a kiss to his left cheek and Raven his right. He blushed and they were the only people who could ever make Bellamy turn twelve different shades of pink. They still gave him butterflies and he wondered every day how he got so lucky.

"Do you know how much I love you two?"

"As much as we love you Bellamy Blake, to infinity and back," Raven replied, that was always her line. She had said it at their commitment ceremony two years prior and it had stuck ever since.

"To infinity and back," he repeated.

* * *

When they finished their breakfast Raven washed the dishes as Clarke and Bellamy got the kids out of their pajamas and dressed for the day. Sundays were everyone's favourite day of the week because it was the one-day everyone was guaranteed to be home. Clarke and Bellamy occasionally had school functions on a Saturday and Raven would work on cars some Saturdays. Sundays were family days and like many a Sunday afternoon before they were headed to the park.

Bellamy pushed the stroller holding their twins as Raven and Clarke walked in front of them with Nes. She held onto each of her mother's hands and giggled as they swung her. She released her grip on them when she spotted ducks and ran over in the direction of the animals. Nes bent down to get a better look at the birds and quacked at them eliciting a laugh from Bellamy.

"Who knew she could speak duck?" he said grinning at Clarke and Raven.

Raven crouched down next to her daughter and put a hand on her back. She wasn't really an animal person herself but she loved the smile on Nes' face as she watched the ducks. This was a frequent occurrence on their walks to the park. Nestor stopped every time she encountered an animal. Her favourite were puppies, especially when the owner let her pet them. She hadn't asked for one of her own yet but Clarke was sure it was coming. When she's old enough to walk one herself Bellamy always said.

When they finally made it to the park Nes ran for the swings first, she always did. She needed someone to push her and Clarke was happy to oblige. She ran after her young daughter and lifted her up high in the air, kissing her on the nose before setting her down on the swing. Raven and Bellamy sat down on a bench across from them watching the pair laugh together as Clarke pushed Nes higher and higher. Clarke radiated joy when she was playing with her kids and it reminded Raven of the first night she told Clarke she was expecting. It was hilarious to her now that Clarke had been so nervous.

Bellamy handed Raven a baby out of the stroller and took the other in his own arms. He smiled down at Leda and tickled her little chin. She looks so much like Clarke, both of the twins do; the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Most people would never guess that Bellamy is the father, the Griffin genes being the unlikely dominant ones. He doesn't mind though, they're so beautiful, just like her. He hopes they have her personality too, her kindness and intelligence, her courage. If they're half as good as her they'll be amazing people too.

Raven can tell that Bellamy is lost in thought when she looks over at him. She presses a kiss to his cheek and breaks him out of his trance. He returns the favor giving Raven a peck on the lips. An old couple walks by them on their morning walk through the park. The lady stops in front of them to get a better look at the babies in their arms. Raven, always the proud mother introduces them.

"Amato and Leda," she says smiling at the older woman.

"They're beautiful," she tells them.

Bellamy can tell she's not making a comment about their fair skin and blonde hair but he knows she's thinking it. He lets it bother him more than it should, he always does. Raven doesn't care what anyone thinks of their family, but Clarke and Bellamy have always been more cautious around strangers. They don't trust people easily and Bellamy kind of hopes this lady, however outwardly kind will just walk away.

"Well you make a cute family," she offers before continuing on her walk with her husband.

"Thanks," Raven beams and kisses both Amato and Leda on the head.

Bellamy doesn't say anything. She is proud and happy and he would never take that away from her. He wishes he could be more like her really. He smiles wide at her, they do make a cute family after all.

* * *

They both turn their heads sharply when they hear the unmistakable cry of their child. Bellamy and Raven see Clarke walking towards them with Nes in her arms, tears rolling down the little girl's face. Clarke is stroking her hair gently and wiping away her tears. Bellamy's instinct is to run to them but he has a baby in his arms so he sits tight.

"You're okay right babe?" Clarke asks in her sweetest voice.

Nes nods.

"She fell off the stairs when she was climbing up to the slide," Clarke explains.

"Come here baby," Raven coos.

Clake put her daughter down and took her son from Raven's arms as Nes climbed up into her lap. Nes cuddled into Raven's chest and Raven pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The tears are gone now and she's content. Raven's arms have always had the same calming effect on Bellamy and Clarke.

* * *

Clarke needed that most when her father died. She still remembers the call as vividly as if it had happened yesterday. It was an ordinary Sunday morning; Clarke was lying in bed with Raven when her phone rang. She almost didn't answer she was so comfortable but she figured to be calling that early on a Sunday it had to be important. Raven heard Clarke lose her breath and start to cry. She didn't know yet why she needed to but she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her tight. Clarke cried into her chest. Raven didn't ask and they stayed like that for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon.

She held her again at her father's funeral a few days later. Clarke hadn't said much in the days since the phone call but she didn't need to, Raven understood. Having a dead father wasn't new to her, she was an orphan and she had long since come to terms with that. Clarke managed to get out that he was killed trying to save a woman from her abusive husband. Her father was that kind of guy, hurry up and save the world, that was Jake Griffin's mission. Clarke shared in that, doing everything she could do to save kids who needed it at her school.

When their son was born Bellamy offered up the name Jacob first but Clarke said it would hurt too much. She was still haunted by her father's death and she didn't want a reminder. Their names should be their own Clarke said and Bellamy didn't fight her on it. She honored her father in so many other ways; they didn't have to name their son Jake if she didn't want to.

Clarke looks down at her son in her arms. He reminds Bellamy of her and she knows that but he reminds her of her father. The blonde hair and blue eyes are Jake Griffin's, he passed them down to her and his grandchildren. She smiles at him and plays with the tiny tufts of hair on his head. It hurts sometimes to see her father in him but most the time it just makes her smile. She is reminded of the way she used to look at her father when her children look at her.

* * *

"Home?" Bellamy asks, but he doesn't need to wait for an answer.

Clarke lays Amato down in the stroller next to his sister and makes a face at both of them. Raven comes up behind her and wraps her arms around Clarke's waist, hugging her from behind. Clarke spins around and wraps her arms around Raven's neck kissing her square on the lips. Raven leans into the kiss and doesn't let Clarke go.

"I love you," Raven says as they pull apart.

Clarke's not sure why she says it out of the blue but she doesn't care. She never gets tired of Bellamy and Raven telling her they love her.

"I love you too babe," Clarke smiles, taking Raven's hand and holding out her other hand for Nes.

"Well," Bellamy clears his throat, "I love all five of you more than Pooh Bear loves honey."

Nes laughs and drops Clarke's hand to run back to her father.

"I love you too daddy!" she squeals excitedly and Clarke can practically see hearts in his eyes as he looks down at Nes.

Raven walks back and grabs onto the handle bar of the stroller as Bellamy picks up Nes and kisses her cheek. They start walking again and Clarke walks in between Raven and Bellamy as Raven pushes the stroller and Bellamy gives Nes a piggyback ride. She holds out her hand for Raven to hold as they make the short walk back to their house.

* * *

One night soon after they moved into their place Raven blind folded both Bellamy and Clarke and walked them to the very same park. They didn't know it was there yet but when she finally let them remove their blindfolds they were confused. It was still a mystery to them; they weren't quite sure why Raven had brought them to a park in the middle of the night. If they were confused Raven was absolutely sure of her motives, she was smiling so brightly Clarke could hardly stand it. She was so full of joy the two of them just stayed quiet until she spoke up.

"For our future kids," she explained.

Bellamy and Clarke both knew what she meant; it was a loaded statement. Raven had far from the perfect life. She grew up largely without a family, getting moved around between the homes of distant relatives and eventually foster homes. This brand new home in the suburbs was for Raven a dream come true. The park was the picture of the perfection.

Clarke watched her as she just stared out at the park. She knew that Raven was thinking of a day when she might have a child of her own to bring here. Clarke smiled at the thought. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about having children of her own, she loved how sure Raven was though. Raven always knew what she wanted and as nervous as Clarke was, she couldn't wait for Raven to have that. Clarke and Bellamy could give Raven something she never had, a family to love and that loves her more than anything.

* * *

When they made it home Bellamy put Nes down gently on the front porch. Clarke and Raven were about to take the twins inside when Bellamy whistled. They turned around and he was smiling wide.

"What is it Bell?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Just wait there."

Raven and Clarke could see Bellamy fiddling with his phone and moving the stroller into the walkway. When he was finished he ran up onto the steps.

"Smile," he told them.

He guided Nes so she was standing in front of him and put his arm around Clarke and Raven. They were in position just as the timer and flash went off. Bellamy ran down the steps and grabbed his phone from its position balancing on the stroller.

"Beautiful," he said confidently as he looked down at the screen.

He walked back up the steps and showed the picture to Raven and Clarke who both smiled.

"Looking handsome love," Clarke offered, elbowing Bellamy playfully.

When they finally made it inside Nes pulled out all of her crayons and markers and spread out on the floor to draw. Raven laid down next to her daughter and joined her. Bellamy and Clarke brought the twins upstairs and put them down for a nap before joining them in the living room. Bellamy spread himself out on the couch and Clarke laid down in his arms. They watched as Raven and Nes drew silly pictures and laughed. This was a perfect Sunday morning if there ever was one.


End file.
